Never Surrender - Hetalia DenNor
by Tamachi Insanity
Summary: Summary: Lukas Bondevik is an assassin, one of the best assassins in the world. However on a mission in Denmark, he encounters Matthias Køhler. After a horrible second time meeting, the two work together in fixing the wounds from Lukas' past and fix the problem buried within his heart. (DenNor, Yaoi, boyxboy, rated M for future chapters)
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Lukas Bondevik is an assassin, one of the best assassins in the world. However on a mission in Denmark, he encounters Matthias Køhler. After a horrible second time meeting, the two work together in fixing the wounds from Lukas' past and fix the problem buried within his heart.

**Disclaimer: **I only own three or more characters in this story. Lukas (Norway), Matthias (Denmark), Emil (Iceland), Tino (Finland) and many others are all owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I hope you enjoy this story

**Prologue**

_"Take a deep breath"  
"Block out all thought"  
"It will all be over soon"_

_Taking a deep breath, I looked to my side, at the wall as the soft hand caressed my cheek, the soft whispers in my ear of everything will be okay._

_'I'm doing this for Emil.'  
I can't bear to see him sad…'  
'For Emil…..'_

_The gentle hand tightening around mine as I felt the pain start, tears pricked my eyes as more soft whispers in my ear began and the soft lips kissing everywhere to calm me down._

_'It's never been like this before…'  
'Never been gentle…..'  
'Who is this…?'_

_A strange sound was echoed throughout the room. Was it….me? Another one came from my mouth as the pain slowly eased away, my body felt so relaxed as the hand ran down my torso and the soft lips pressing down on mine. Arching my back for a second I felt the other gentle hand old me there as the kissed slightly down to my neck._

_'This is what I have wanted….'  
'Not like before….like this…'_

_"Thank you…..Matthias…."_

_**Well that is the prologue~ I hope you enjoy this story~ It's the first time I've even written sexual stuff in a fanfiction, but to make this work there is a few of them coming up~ Anyway I hope you liked it~**_

_**~Tamachi**_


	2. Act One: Innocence Chapter One

**Act One: Innocence  
Chapter One: Caught in life**

_/\_/\_

_"No one will love you Lukas." The voice echoed throughout the dark room as I felt the familiar warmth going through my bod. I watched as my tears just hit the bed, my vision going blurry every time. I couldn't process a single thought or word._

_This was different from the other times. This time he was filled with hatred, I could never feel it until now. He hates me, but why? I never done anything wrong to him….what did I do to get this to happen._

_"This is our little secret though. You tell anyone and your mum will be hurt." I could hear the smirk in his voice, he was close to laughing. Why is this happening? _

_"Mum….help…."_

_/\_/\_

**_30 Day's till Emil's Birthday_**

"Big brother!"

"Ouch! Emil!"

"I'm hungry!" Sitting up slightly I glared at Emil who sat there smiling innocently at me. His purple eyes huge and bright and his white hair glowing as the sun shone through the large window to my right. I laughed a little and got up, picking up the seven year old in the process.

"That's when you calmly come over and try to wake me up, not jump onto my stomach silly." I said holding him close as he laughed and walked into the kitchen. His tiny hands grabbed onto my shirt, holding as tight as he can.

"Big brother! Its thirty days until my birthday! Have you gotten me something~?" Emil said with his big smile and purple eyes shimmering from the sun light.

"Not just yet~ I have a new job to do in the next couple days and then I will be able to, okay~?" I said spinning him around the room as he squealed and giggled. I placed Emil on the black bench-top and pulled out bread to make him a sandwich.

"Lukay~? Can you cut them into pieces for me~?" I nodded and cut the bread into little pieces for Emil.

_"Hey Champ~! You eating a sandwich again? I hope Mama cut it up just right for you~" He said picking me up and trying to steal a piece of my sandwich._

_"It's mine! But Mama did cut it exactly like you do, so here~!" I giggled and put a small piece of bread into his mouth and hugged him._

"Lukay!" Emil shouted bringing me back from my random flashback and held up his now empty plate.

"Well done~!" I said grabbing the plate and putting it on the sink to be washed.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah Emil?"

"Let's go to the park!" Emil said happily holding out his arms. I laughed and picked him up and walked to the car. "No! I wanna walk Lukay!" He said pointing in the direction of the park. I laughed slightly and started walking after I put him down and held onto his hand. "I love you big bro~!" He said looking up at me happily.

Walking around this town still felt incredibly weird to me. I lived here my whole life but it felt as though every time there was always something new here. Walking to the park, I could see a new section of houses being built and an all new shopping complex being built in. Everything was changing and I had little knowledge about it.

I came to a stop and looked to my right sadly as the wind changed direction, blowing ever so slightly. I looked over the stones in the yard, my eyes stopping on a certain stone. It wasn't fair for that to happen, it shouldn't have happened. My mind went blank as I just stared, I felt Emil tighten his grip on my pants leg a little and he whimpered.

"Mama…" His voice was quiet and soft, bringing me back to the earth, I sighed and picked him up and continued walking along the quiet path.

"She's in a happy place now Emil." I mumbled holding him close and he nodded and kissed my head.

"Don't cry big brother, I'm sure we will meet her again, like you said right?" He said grinning a little and I nodded. It may take a while, but we would see our mum again. I was sure of it. Snapping out of my thoughts I put Emil down and watched him run towards the playground laughing and giggling.

I sat down and watched him carefully, making sure he wouldn't fall off and hurt himself, like he usually would. Sighing I looked around my surroundings. There was about three or four trees behind me and around about two more benches near me.

"Big brother look at me!" Looking up I saw Emil had climbed up to the top of the monkey bars and was sitting up there with a proud smirk on his face. I chuckled a little and walked over to him as he started crawling along the top slowly.

"I will catch you if you slip okay?"

"Just like you always do big brother!" Emil said happily as he slowly started to stand.

"Be very careful now Emil." I said standing under him hoping he would fall to the sides like he always did. I could hear him giggling and as I looked at wear a dog was barking my eyes widened and I looked up to see Emil jumping.

"Catch me Lukay!" He shouted giggling as he jumped from the monkey bars and I quickly caught him, falling backwards in the process with Emil sitting on me and laughing.

"You really are a pain." I said smiling and hugging him close.

"I love you Lukay~!" He said grinning at me, I smiled and poked his little chubby belly.

"Love you too Emil. Let's go home…" I said standing up and walking the long way home holding Emil close.


End file.
